logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Vilorelis Broadcasting
1947-1959 The nucleus of the VBC began in 1947 with Vilorelis Radiomedia (VRM). VRM was established by James Moore, one of the founding fathers of Vilorelian television, a British electronics engineer who went into radio equipment assembly and radio broadcasting. At that time, the largest media company in Vilorelis was Vilorelis National Broadcasting, with WEJW as the leading radio station. In 1949, James shifted VRM to TV broadcasting with WVLR and masterminded the introduction of television to the country in 1952. = 1952-1959 1952 would be the first time the network's insignia would be shown. The original symbol of the VBC was designed by Maria J. Herrera, and it originally featured a rectangle enclosing a transmitter tower with a circle which represents its signals, along with the 1947 logo. EVB (1954-1959) The logo of EVB consisted of an arrow pointing east mixed in with the letters E and V. 1959-1963 In 1961, with the opening of the network's first provincial station in Montreal, VBC and EVB merged to form the Vilorelian Broadcasting Corporation. The first logo of the newly-formed network consisted of a black box with the 1947 logo inside, and two lines from the bottom and top of the inner box. The symbol of the VBC was removed, but would soon be returned to the logo after 4 years. 1963-1974 In this logo, the VBC symbol used in 1952 was reintroduced (albeit being more simplified). The symbol, which appeared together with the previous logo, had four rings (indicating the network having wider reach than it had 11 years ago), the transmitter appearing in the simplified form of a triangle, and the third rectangle being attached to the new symbol. 1974-1981 In 1974, the VBC logo was modified again, this time with a more refined feel. Two symbols (one modified, the other, a satellite, recently added) werere placed at the bottom-left and bottom-right of the symbol, respectively. The addition of another symbol indicated that VBC was then owned by two: the Vilorelian Government, who own the actual VBC, and the Eastern International Liberation Front, who own EVB. The number of rings were reduced to three (to represent the three major divisions of Vilorelis: the mainland, Newfoundland, and Michigan), and the triangle was replaced with a vertical line. This type of logo style would remain in use up to the present, undergoing three redesigns throughout its lifespan (occurring in 1989, 2001, and 2012). 1989-2001 On September 12, 1989, when the network was re-opened, the logo adopted for its logo the RGBY (red-green-blue-yellow) colors: the RGB colors that make up a pixel on a TV image, and yellow, one of the country's national colours, and later on, the network's now-signature colors. Also, the symbols were given color. This was also the first logo to be used in a horizontal format. 2001-2012 The logo was given one of its biggest revamps yet in 2000, with the dawn of the new millennium. The VBC wordmark was placed below, and was given a more refined version. And the two logos merged into one symbol, representing unity of Vilorelians and media as a whole The new logo reflected and signified the VBC's new status as a media conglomerate reaching out to the entire world, investing not only in radio and TV broadcasting, but also in film, cable and UHF channels, music rights, international media, magazine publishing, digital media, and public service.